


Kids say the damnedest things

by qkind



Series: Killerwave week 2016 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Kid Fic, KillerWave Week 2016, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkind/pseuds/qkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Parents AU</p>
<p>You have to be careful what you say around kids, because they repeat everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids say the damnedest things

Arriving at the Labs in the morning and finding Cold and Heatwave in the cortex wasn’t even surprising anymore. Neither it was seeing Barry falling over himself trying to get Cold to pay attention to him. Honestly, Caitlin would be embarrassed for him if Cold wasn’t as obvious with his pretending-to-ignore-him routine.

The fact that Cisco wasn’t making grabby hands for either of their guns was a bit peculiar, but then again he’s the sort to get easily distracted by shiny things. Or at least by cutting edge technology of which the thieves lately seemed to find easy to acquire.

Cisco was gushing and babytalking at something and Caitlin went to her locker to hang her jacket and leave her bag.

“What a sweet, precious thing you are, I just _have_ to kiss you!”

Caitlin took a clean labcoat and shrugged it on.

“You want me to make you a friend? Heck yeah Imma make you a robot friend.”

She took her phone from her bag and put it in her pocket.

“Robot dog? Or robot cat? What does my princess want?”

“Robot dragon!”

Caitlin reached the cortex and froze. Wait. Cisco wasn’t talking to some piece of future tech that did something time-travel related.

The Rogues had brought a goddamned _toddler_ with them. A chubby, rosy cheeked, blonde toddler with _pigtails_.

And it was that what actually managed to shock her.

*~*

As it turned out, the little girl who had Cisco already wrapped around her finger and was currently braiding his hair and tying it off with sparkly pink scrunchies was Mick Rory’s 5-year-old daughter. Caitlin signaled Barry discretely – well, she tried but the five heads that turned to her made her think maybe her hand flailing wasn’t very inconspicuous – and they went to the hallway where they wouldn’t be overheard.

“Are those Earth-2 Rogues? I thought we closed all the breaches!”

“We did! Why do you think they are from Earth-2?”

Caitlin took Barry’s arm and brought him to the door of the cortex, looked straight at the little girl who was now in Heatwave’s arms so she could reach the whiteboard and draw in it, and took Barry back to the hallway.

“Where did she come from?!”

“I thought you were a doct– OW! Okay, no need to hit me!”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, talk _now_.”

“I didn’t know he had a girl either! But apparently she needs shots and Mick’s record isn’t clean like Len’s so… they thought that maybe… here… you…”

“Heatwave’s here because he wants me to give his daughter _shots_?”

“Yeah…”

“And what is Cold doing here then?”

“Um, I don’t really know?”

And he doesn’t want to question it, thought Caitlin. She huffed and left him there to daydream while went back to the cortex to, apparently, play nurse for the Rogues. Seriously.

~*~

With Annie, which was apparently her name, seated in the gurney where Barry lay when he was seriously injured – so, pretty often – Caitlin got ready to give her the age appropriate vaccines.

“Roll up her sleeve, please?”

Heatwave didn’t really need to get closer to do that, since he was already hovering over his daughter like he regretted his decision to bring her here. It was almost like he was the one about to get stuck with a needle, and Caitlin would even say it was _sweet_ , only… it was Heatwave. 

He took off Annie’s red zip-up hoodie, uncovering a long-sleeved yellow shirt with a smiling Calcifer that said ‘She likes my [spark](http://www.teepublic.com/t-shirt/330414-she-likes-my-spark)!’. Caitlin was unwittingly charmed and also _so not surprised_. His hands looked huge when he rolled up the left sleeve so Caitlin could reach the inside of her elbow. Which was not a thought she should be having right now, thank you brain.

Everything was ready except Caitlin; she’d never had a great bedside manner and kids were a different world completely. She wondered how any of them had thought this’d be a good idea. She knew kids had to be distracted and they didn’t even feel the prick of the needle most times, as long as they didn’t realize they were actually being pricked. So with a shaky smile tried to do just that.

“So, um. Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?”

She heard a huff from behind and frowned when she saw Cold leaning against the door jamb. And then flushed when she realized Heatwave was much closer than she thought. She could feel his warmth against her side, and tried to focus on the girl again.

“A firefighter!”

She paused in dabbing the skin with a cotton wool soaked in alcohol for a second while she composed herself before she made any sound she would regret, which was something Cold didn’t bother to do since she heard a highly amused hum come his way.

“That… is probably going to come in handy in your future.”

She looked up her lashes to Heatwave and he looked amused, so she figured she was safe for now.

“Are you the pretty doctor my daddy always talks about?”

Caitlin froze with the needle a millimeter from skin, Cold slid to the floor laughing, and Mick _burned_ in mortification.

“ _Annie!_ ”

“Is she, daddy?”

“All done! You hold this cotton here for a minute, okay?”

“But is she, Mick?”

“Lenny you shut the fuck up!”

“Watch your language, kids repeat _everything_ you say.”

“Are you coming with us to eat ice cream?”

“Um, if your daddy says it’s fine…”

“Oh, Mick says it’s _fine_ alright.”

“I’m gonna die your parka pink.”

In the end Caitlin awkwardly crossed the cortex after the Rogues, Annie in Mick’s arms. Cisco was focused on a bird-like robot that Caitlin wouldn’t tell him looked more like a chicken than a dragon, but looked up when they appeared. Barry was already looking at Cold and probably had been all the time.

Mick still avoided looking at her but that was fine, that allowed her to look at him all she wanted. It wasn’t that she didn’t know before he was extremely well built, but well, she’d never seen him use those muscles for non-violent purposes, like carrying a kid. She’d be lying if she said it wasn’t attractive. And since children always spoke the truth, it seemed that the attraction was reciprocated. With a bit of luck having ice cream would cool her down a bit and make this stupid blush go away, because alarmingly for her 30 year old self it was still there.

“Cisco! Are you coming for ice cream too?”

“Sure I am, princess! Barry, you coming?”

Mick seemed to steel himself, and finally his eyes met Caitlin’s. She was inexplicably pleased to note that his cheeks were pinker than usual. 

“Sorry about this…”

“Don’t worry. Kids say the damnedest things, right?”

Caitlin smiled to let him know it was alright. And it was, really, whether this ended up meaning something or not. He made a noise of agreement and then got a mischievous glint in his eyes. Looking straight at her, Mick kissed Annie’s cheek and asked:

“Annie, why did Uncle Lenny come with us today?”

“ _Mick-_ "

“To flirt with the Flash!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can participate in this week but I have so!! much!! work!!! 6 days to go, let's see if I make it. Hope you liked it, as rushed as it was!


End file.
